Miyu's Crush
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Life has always been cruel for Miyu, but what will happen to her fate when she ends up spending more time with her crush, Chisato and Reiha's plan to steal Miyu's role as Gaurdian dose not make things better. Chisato x Miyu shoujo-ai fan fic.
1. Opening up

Title: Miyu's crush  
Rating: PG-15  
Anime: Vampire Princess Miyu  
Shipping: Chisato x Miyu  
Disclaimer: I don't own never will.

A/N: Dedicated to a lovely friend demoneye101, aka pamsy123. He introduced me to and Deviantart.

Miyu's crush

Chapter one

The room had adorable teddy bears lined up on the pink sheeted bed. The wooden desk near the corner had plenty of accessories resting on it. This was the bedroom of Chisato Inoue, who had kindly invited her friend over for a friendly sleepover. The honey haired girl led her brunette friend into the middle of the room where a purple rug laid.

Miyu Yamano sat down peacefully as she listened to her best friend, Chisato's bragging about life. She looked into her huge bright brown eyes, and she thought how cute. This had been the first time that the private vampire had ever developed a crush before, she was trying to keep it easy by staying friends with Chisato. The only problem was, that she had concerns, she was the guardian who was suppose to protect innocent humans from the demons named Shimna, whose fuel is human emotion. She was never able to save the victims, she simply just drained them from their blood. She gave them the illusion of the eternal sleep. That was the best she could do for the victims.

After Chisato was attacked by a shimna, Miyu felt that she needed to protect Chisato and felt the urge to care for her, like the way a mother would want to care for their new born. The way she felt for Chisato, was much more special, she was like a breath of fresh air and a sudden relief from her stress. Chisato made the brunette feel more elegant, part of a team and more at home. She was currently enjoying the sound of her voice and felt quite pleased that Chisato had invited her over for a sleep over; she'll get to see her sleep and will hear her voice even more.

"Miyu, one question I've always wanted to ask you," Chisato pointed as she reached for the Miyu's ponytail. Miyu nodded as she waited for what the honey haired girl would say. "Who does your hair and why do you have it like that?"  
"Because it's how my mother used to do it," Miyu replied as she felt her heart beat faster. "Before she passed away."  
"Oh..." Chisato's face started to get sad as she patted Miyu's side bun and moved her loose fringe from her face. "I'm sorry Miyu, what about your dad?"  
"He's dead too!"  
"That means you're an orphan!" Chisato stated in a panic. "Why didn't you tell me this?"  
"I didn't want to worry you." Miyu replied.

"You poor thing," Chisato said as she wrapped her arms around her as rested her jaw on her shoulder. So what who are you living with now?" Miyu had no family left in this world, only her servant, Larva. Perhaps it was best that she mentioned Larva at this point and tell her the some of the truth.

"I've been with my protector, Larva," Replied Miyu. "The closest I have to a home, is the rooftop cemetery."  
"So you've been homeless." Chisato gasped in horror as she hugged onto the girl tighter. "You should have told this Miyu!" Chisato told her as she continued to hold her in a caring and motherly grip. The way Chisato was holding her, gave her long lost precious memories. The way that her mother used to hold her was similar to the way Chisato was holding her at this present time. Miyu felt even more of that sense of security as she gently rested her head on the honey haired girl's shoulder. Chisato felt so soft, so warm, so sweet and so caring.

"I should ask Mom if you can stay here," Chisato pointed out very quickly. "You need a home and a cemetery is no place for someone like you to live in."  
"I'm fine Chisato," Miyu answered as she knew that it was going to be difficult, her duties were too tragic and too complicated for Chisato to understand. She wondered, if Chisato would think she was crazy if she told her the truth and if would damage their friendship all together. Her feelings for Chisato, could easily go to waste.

"It's so dark and gloomy over the cemetery area!" Chisato pointed out. "You need a better place to stay and besides, we can look out for each other." Chisato quickly stood up and hurried out the bedroom door. "I'm gonna let my Mom know ok. "

When Chisato left, Miyu noticed a loud tapping coming from the window as she spotted a pink ear banging near the bottom of the glass. Miyu sighed lightly. 'Shiina,' she thought as she recognised the pink ears and claws struggling to get in. Miyu quietly walked across the window and opened it. The pink rabbit shaped beast quickly jumped onto the bed as Miyu quickly closed the door. Miyu faced Shiina as the pink beast shook her head. "What are you doing here?" Miyu asked Shiina, curious to know why she was trying to get into Chisato's house.

"I was just curious," Shiina replied whilst she scratched herself with her foot, walking around the bed staring at the soft teddies lined up. "And why did you tell her about Larva?" She asked. "He's not going to be happy, let me guess it's because you got a crush on that girl, isn't it?"

"My secrets are never safe with you," Miyu stated as she held on to the pink rabbit like monster and placed her on her shoulder.  
"You didn't answer my question!" Shiina sighed, "You always dodge my questions. You tell Larva and Chisato everything, you're so unfair on me!"  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Shiina," Miyu stated as she patted on Shiina's back. "You're just too nosey for your own good, and don't mention any of this to Larva ok? I'll tell him in my own time."

"Why not?" Shiina asked. "if I were you, I'd tell him."  
"I know what he'll say," Miyu replied coldly. "So telling him now would be pointless. Like I said, I'll tell him in my own time."  
"OK," Sighed Shiina as she leaned on Miyu's ear. "Encase you wanna know, Chisato's wearing a thong." She told Miyu, "A very nice red one."  
"I'm not going to tolerate such perverted words from you Shiina," Miyu stated as she pushed the rabbit of her shoulder. "Especially about Chisato!"  
"Hey!" The rabbit replied as she jumped onto Miyu's hair. "I'm telling the truth, this eye never fails me."  
"Well Shiina," Miyu smirked as started to blush quietly. "I never knew you liked looking inside other girl's skirts." Miyu teased as she was well aware that Shiina's yellow eye that was hidden by her ear could see through a lot of things and can even detect things from far away.

"Hey Miyu," Chisato cried as she bursted through the door. "Mom said it was fine, huh what's that..." Chisato noticed Shiina that was hopping on Miyu's hair. Shiina hastily jumped onto Chisato's shoulder and leaned on her neck gently, so that she could quickly gain respect from Chisato. "It's really cute!" Chisato stated. "What's her name Miyu?"

"Her name's Shiina," Miyu replied. "She can talk as well, why don't you say hello Shiina?"  
"So you're Chisato then?" Shiina asked as she stared at Chisato in a curious way. "Miyu thinks about you all the time."

"Hi Shannon," Chisato giggled as she hugged the pink rabbit tightly in her arms. "You're really cute, and you have a pretty name too!" Miyu giggled as she watched Shiina literally get squashed by her crush. As Chisato sat on her bedside, Miyu joined her as well. "Oh Miyu, Mom said it was fine for you to stay over."

"Cool!" Croaked Shiina, trying hard to breath through Chisato's tight arms as her ears waved about vividly. "I'm getting choked here!"  
"Shannon can stay here too!" Chisato announced as she realised Shiina from her grip and stroked her gently.  
"It's Shiina! Not Shannon!" The cute beast stated as she fell asleep on Chisato's lap as she was extremely tired from exhaustion.

"Sorry!" Chisato replied as she patted on Shiina gently as she wrapped her arm around Miyu. "Don't worry Miyu," Chisato said in a very kind voice. "Everything is going to be fine, we'll be living together, so we'll always be there for each other."  
"You're very kind, Chisato," Miyu announced. "And you're so cute too."  
"You are so weird Miyu," Chisato said holding back some giggles, whilst she blushed heavily at the same time. "But thanks, you too." Miyu smiled at Chisato gently as she rested her head on Chisato's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You must be really tired, Miyu." Chisato yawned as she covered her mouth. "Me too!" The honey haired girl placed her head on top of Miyu as she held onto her hand. The two girls fell peacefully in a slumber.

--  
Meanwhile, Reiha, a girl with a heart of ice carrying a doll named Matsukaze in her arms surrounded by green grass and a collection of old strong trees. "I couldn't help but over Miyu's conversation with Shiina," Reiha told the doll. "She's in love with a female human." Reiha concealed her pure hatred for Miyu inside this possessed doll. Matsukaze and Reiha were also both Shimnas themselves who believed that Miyu was unfit for her role as the Guardian. "She should not be the Guardian, she's too distracted by her attachment to humans!"

"Exactly Reiha," Matsukaze stated coldly in agreement. "If anyone is to be the guardian it should be you!"  
"At least, I would have done the job." Reiha announced. "Unlike Miyu, I wonder if her servant is aware of her feelings for this girl? I assume he does know, since Shiina already knows. I always thought they were an item."  
"She could be a player," Matsukaze thought out deviously. "Miyu is a disgrace and should be not guardian at all! She'd be better off dead."

End of chapter: Ok that was the first chapter, hope you liked it. I'll write up chapter two soon.


	2. Reiha's plot

Miyu's crush chapter two

Reiha hated Miyu with a pure sheer passion; she believed that Miyu was responsible for stealing her limelight. The pure white raven haired girl could never forgive Miyu after her own father favoured her over his own daughter. She never knew the love of the mother, and Miyu had but lost it. Miyu always seemed to have had everything, whilst she was left with nothing. Only the possessed doll Matsukaze as her protector and the power to control ice and snow that she had inherited by her deceased mother.

Now Miyu had claimed to have found love. Her green eyes remained cold and dry. She would never shed a tear for that girl. Her hatred and envy for the girl was too strong. As she saw the site from the window of Miyu and this girl, she felt sick. Everything she wanted, Miyu always seemed to have, or either take it away from her. Reiha was very well aware that it would have been the first lesbian Guardian. It wasn't acceptable for her, she felt that she should be guardian, not a dyke like Miyu.

Of course, Miyu could have very easily have been bisexual. She had always shared a strong bond with Larva since day one. Maybe more lesbian than straight, after all most of the people she sucked blood on where girls. Reiha decided her sexual orientation didn't matter. She is what she is. She might not have been in love at all. She could have very easily acted like that. '_It could easily be a false human emotion._'

"So this is where Miyu has been tonight?" Reiha asked sarcastically as she watched over Chisato's window. "She seems very cosy and happy with that girl."  
"This must be the girl she loves," Matsukaze sneered as he stared in disgust. "In a very close position, how greedy of the guardian to do such a thing like fall in love with a human."  
"Miyu should be very grateful that we had to get rid of other Shimna on her behalf." Reiha stated. "She wouldn't have done it as quickly as us. She's too attached to this girl."  
"What are you planning to do Reiha?" Matsukaze asked the snow witch. "I know you have a desire to remove Miyu as her role of guardian. You said you had a plan? What is the plan?"  
"I need to think it out much more clearly first though." Reiha said as they carefully and kindly cradled the possessed doll, Matsukaze. "It involves getting Miyu into a very difficult situation."  
"She is already in a difficult situation as it is," The possessed doll stated coldly. "Miyu has made her bed, now she must lie on it!"

"An even harder one." Reiha stated, "As soon as I am satisfied that Miyu's feelings for this girl are true, I'm fight with her. If she loses, I'll freeze both her and the girl, if she wins, I'll give her the choice... Either her role as Guardian or the life of the girl."

"A very excellent plan Reiha," Matsukaze announced. "Though you should just freeze them both anyway."  
"Patience Matsukaze, the plan will occur when I believe that Miyu truly loves her. She could very easily be lusting over her. Vampires of her kind usually do."  
"I hope this is worth the wait," Matsukaze smirked as they both vanished into thin air.

Miyu woke up to the sound Shiina yawning loudly. She found Chisato's hair rustling against her cheek and her body below her; she was close to her, in a way she had never been close to her before. A physical closeness had increased the emotional closeness to he innocent Chisato. Miyu felted privileged to have found herself in a position, which she was able to have a full close up on her state of slumber. She used her chocolate brown eyes to stare at her, and stare continually. Miyu delightfully stroked her cheek, as she smiled genuinely.

"If you like her so much Miyu," Shiina told her as she jumped onto Miyu's shoulder. "Why don't you ask her out right now!"  
"I already told you," Miyu sighed as her eyes remained locked into Chisato. "I will alert her about my feelings in my own time."

"This is the perfect opportunity to confess it!" Shiina squealed. "This is the right time... oh boy, you never listen to me, if it was Larva speaking you'd listen to him straight away."  
"Well, Larva respects my choices and opinions." Miyu announced as she placed the pink rabbit of her head.  
"I mean you two were very cosy together last night!" Shiina stated as jumped up and down, feeling she wasn't getting enough attention. "I'm surprised you didn't kiss her. You should have though."  
"Feelings like these take time to develop and to find to right time is difficult."  
"Fine," Shiina sighed. "Don't blame me if you don't get to be with Chisato!"

"H-Hey..." The soft voice of Chisato spoke as she quickly yawned and stretched her arms. "Morning."  
"Morning Chisato," Miyu said as she sat up with Chisato. "Had a nice sleep?"  
"Yeah," The honey haired girl replied covering another yawn with her hand. "Shiina woke me up with her jumping."  
"Oh sorry about her," Miyu said as she looked at Shiina.

"Hey Chisato!" Shiina called as she jumped onto Chisato's head. "Can I see your friends at school?"  
"Sure you can," Chisato replied as she tapped on to her pink ear waving around. "Yukari and Hisae will like you."  
"Yay!" Shiina looked very happy as she bowed down to Chisato. "I'm going to look around your house ok." Shiina skipped her way out of the room as happy as cam be.

Miyu removed herself from the bed and decided she needed to see Larva. He would have bound to have found out anyway. "Hey Miyu, where are you going?" Chisato asked.  
"I'm going to the bathroom," Lied Miyu as she walked out of the room and made her way privately into the bathroom. She locked the door and her knees dropped to the floor as her head faced the floor. She still felt the memories of Chisato's scent, along with her eyes, her touch and her voice that echoed in her mind. She was lost in Chisato's charm and her emotions flew all over the place. She was wondering if she was even worthy to call for Larva at all. "Is it really that bad, for the guardian to be in love?" She asked herself whilst she held the friendship charm that her and Chisato shared in her hand. "Is it so wrong to love this girl so much, I'd die for her?" She held onto the silver charm tightly into her hand as she clenched onto it. "These forbidden feelings... why is it so wrong? Am I able to have her?" She suddenly paused all of her movements as she thought of Larva's warning. He was right. "You were right Larva... I know I shouldn't have gotten close to her, but I love her so much."

"Miyu..." A male voice behind her spoke as she found herself wrapped by dark cloaks and red nails stroking her delicately. "No matter what happens, I will always be here by your side. Even if she's not." Miyu felt her protector's words as she fell onto him as she opened her eyes. To the red clouds and skinny trees with bright balls on top of them, almost like a Christmas tree without it's green bushes. "How long have you felt this way for this girl?" Larva asked curiously as he wrapped Miyu around his arms as his face was concealed in a cold white mask.

"About two months now since that Shimna scared Chisato," Miyu admitted. "I just grew hungry for her closeness. Chisato was sweet, I can't compare to anything. She's like..." Miyu paused for her words, she didn't have any idea what to say. "I can't put it into words. I just love her and want to protect her." Miyu faced Larva, having a feeling he wasn't liking what he was hearing. "I know what you're going to say Larva, I shouldn't get too close to her, I should concentrate on getting rid of the shimna."

"I said it before, I want you to hear it again" Larva replied. "This is the reason why you shouldn't get too close with Chisato; you're getting hurt in the process. However, it's your choice, and I have to respect that."  
"Shiina's been pestering me to ask her out, I just don't feel ready to ask her out yet. I don't want to lose Chisato." Miyu knew that she could always rely on Larva.

"A pretty wise decision, and when you feel the time is right," Larva told her. "I'd be more than willing to help. Just tell her the truth on how you feel, but I can't guarantee you two would last long as a couple. Only time can tell that!"  
"Thanks for your help Larva." Miyu smiled in relief. "I feel a lot better, I better go back to Chisato."

Larva and her red world vanished and she returned to Chisato's house again. She opened the door and saw Chisato in front of her. "Hey Miyu!" Chisato cheered as she leaned close to Miyu's shoulder as she grabbed her arm. "I made breakfast for you, it's on the table downstairs. It's yogurt with nuts and fruits in."  
"Sounds lovely," Miyu said smiling as she allowed Chisato to drag her down the stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stares, she saw the bowl ready for her. Chisato pushed the chair out for her and placed a bright comfortable looking cushion on the chair nearest to the bowl. "Here's your seat Miyu, I've made it comfortable for you."  
"Thank you." Miyu said as she sat down. Chisato quickly giggled as she placed got her own bowl and sat near the left side of Miyu.

"Nice place you have here!" The pink beast announced as bounced on the table watching the girls enjoy their breakfast. "I'm sure Miyu will enjoy her stay here, especially with a lovely girl like you Chisato, I used to think having human friends are weird, but now I think it's cool. You two would make a very nice couple.a

The girls looked at Shiina, they were both trying hard not to blush. Miyu's face was slightly pink, but when she looked at Chisato, she was blushing even harder. Chisato was starting to become speechless without any idea what to say next. Miyu saw that her words were stuck in her throat, and she found it cute. "Anyway," Chisato screeched. "I packed all your school stuff for you Miyu, I gave you lunch as well, all you seem to have is tomato juice." Miyu thought that Chisato was too kind for her own good. Her cuteness and kindness made a brilliant combination. "And I've got some carrots and marshmallows for Shiina. We need to save some for Yukari and Hisae though." Chisato stroked the pink rabbit as she spoke ticking her floppy ears.

"Shiina's also fond of cabbage." Miyu announced after tucking into her food with manners fit for a queen.  
"EWW!" Shiina moaned. "You hate I hate cabbage Miyu," She turned over to look at Chisato. "She enjoys irritating me." Chisato simply giggled as she carried Shiina in her arms again.

"I have a feeling this is going to be great!" Chisato announced as she lifted Shiina up in the air.

""I agree..." Miyu said as she looking into the happy state that Chisato was in. Her huge fun smile, had made her smile too. This was going to be a good day.


	3. Seeing Ranka again

Miyu's crush chapter three

Their friends, Hisae and Yukari stood outside waiting for Chisato and Miyu. They both got a phone call last night from Chisato in a happy and hyper tone explaining her feelings for Miyu, that Miyu was living with her and that Miyu had a pet named Shiina. They waited in the bright morning sun as the air brushed against their faces gracefully.

"Did Chisato ring you at all last night Hisae?" Yukari, a tall girl with short navy hair asked her intelligent friend Hisae.

"Yeah she did," Hisae replied. "She seemed rather happy that Miyu moved into her house."  
"She would be," Yukari cooly replied. "Especially after what she's just told me."

"She told you, she was smitten with Miyu?"

"She didn't need to tell me," Yukari sighed. "It's so obvious she fancies Miyu, she was talking about her non stop and quite hyper she was as well. But yeah, she did tell me she fancied Miyu."

"I wonder if Miyu feels the same way?" Hisae wondered whilst she pushed up her glasses.  
"I doubt it," Yukari admitted. "She doesn't seem like the loving type."

"Oh look here they are," Hisae saw Chisato and Miyu walking to the gate, whilst Shiina was on materialized on Miyu's shoulder.

"HIYA!" Chisato said cheerfully whilst she hugged Yukari and Hisae. "I told you about Miyu's pet, Shiina didn't I? She's cute!"  
"Let's have a look at it." Yukari requested.  
"It's not _it_, it's _her_!"

"Let's have a look at _her_!"

Shiina hoped onto Yukari's shoulder as the short haired bluenette smiled at her. "So this thing is your pet Miyu?" She asked whilst feeling the weight on her shoulder. "I wonder what it is?"  
"It looks like a rabbit with large whispers on it's back," Hisae said as she looked closer to the pink creature. "I don't know what kind of pet it is, but it looks really rare!"

"I'm not a pet," Shiina replied. "Miyu and I are close friends."

"See I told you Yukari," Chisato pointed out. "It talks as well. Really cool."

"Has Miyu told you, she has a crush on someone?"  
"NO!" Chisato exclaimed. "Who is it? Who is it?" She clasped her hands and turned to Miyu. "Come on Miyu, who is it?"

"You can't force it out Chisato!" Yukari told Chisato.

"She might not want to tell." Hisae stated.

"She's too shy and worried to say anything," Shiina stated. "She likes dodging questions like that!"

Miyu had no idea how to react to the fact that Shiina was communicating with Yukari, Hisae and her crush, Chisato. She had no idea if it made her situation better, or worse. She felt the calm wind on her face and the metal bars against her back. She was completely nervous about the situation and almost had no idea what to say, what to do, or how she should be thinking right now. Miyu wasn't used to this situation at all, fair enough if it was just the girls on their own, but it was Shiina, the pink like rabbit creature; a completely harmless Shimna to say the last. Her yellow shot eye, was a great advantage at times.

Miyu also noticed that Reiha was watching her every move. Everywhere single move, every whisper, every thought, it was crystal clear to her that Reiha was planning something. The brunette didn't know what the purpose of Reiha's stalking, one thing she did know, she was getting uncomfortable with it. The way her cold green eyes stared at her, along with the annoying Matzukaze throwing obscene comments to her heartlessly.

She was desperate to confess her feelings to Chisato, that was no lie. Deep in her heart she just wanted to let it all slip out, and come clean to her. Her job as the Guardian, constantly watched, snd full of secrets delayed it. Miyu was always searching for the right time. The right time would be when her heart felt ready and when it was safe enough to admit them. Miyu was aware that time was precious, so she mustn't waste a second.

There was a time, where Miyu became interested in a guy named Kei, however, a Shinma named Ranka defeated her, on the fight to his heart and she had to seal them both away. Miyu found it very ironic that a girl with long luxurious black hair, was walking towards her. She was very similar to Ranka, in fact, when the quiet girl joined them -Miyu realized that it was Ranka herself. She had not changed one little bit.

"Why hello there Miyu," Ranka smiled as she stared at Miyu. "It has been a long time since we last met."

"You know this girl Miyu?" Chisato asked as Shiina was sliding on her head.  
"What brings you here Ranka?" Miyu asked the Shimna.

"I've heard a lot about you," Ranka told the vampire princess, "Especially from Reiha and Matzukaze."  
"You have?" Miyu asked, as she felt her heart pumping. "What kind of things are they saying?"  
"They mentioned, that you had the hots for a girl," The raven haired girl told her. "The girl was very well with Shiina, she had reddish brown hair and a cheerful attitude."

"I smell trouble," Shiina admitted as she faced down.  
All of the other girls looked at Miyu. Miyu froze to the spot, the words were stuck in her throat. She felt extremely embarrassed and humiliated. Things were far too fast. So Reiha knew that Miyu had a crush on Chisato as well. Miyu wouldn't be surprised if the rumors sparked all over school, and also amongst the Shimna.

Perhaps, Shiina was right, it would have been better to have told her yesterday. It would have been a lot better than hearing if off Ranka. On the other hand, it could be just the consequence of being in love. Wait, what was she thinking, she's been through things much worse than this, Chisato was bound to have forgiven her. After all, Larva did warn her, she would get hurt if she got to close to the girls. Now she had grown attached to Chisato like a sweet addiction.

She looked at Chisato, who was completely innocent, blushing; just like she did this morning. She stared into her brown eyes as she looked at her in concern. Chisato quickly took three steps closer to Miyu. "Miyu ..." The honey haired girl murmured, is this true. "Is it true that you have a crush on me?"

Miyu felt like her heart had been pushing into confessing her feelings for Chisato. However, it felt as if there was a sudden opportunity in sight, and she didn't want to lose it. "It is true," Miyu admitted as she held onto both hands of Chisato, Her hands were wrapped sweetly around her wrists. Miyu was at a loss for words, Chisato was finally aware of Miyu's feelings for her. To Miyu, these feelings were more than just a crush, they were desires to share happiness, kindness and commitment. Although Miyu was aware that it sounded cliché, it was how she felt. "I love you Chisato," Miyu said with her whole heart as her eyes were firmly glued to the chocolate eyes of Chisato.

"I guess that makes it even then," Yukari spoke out.  
"Chisato called us last night and told us she had a crush on you as well Miyu," Hisae stated with a nice smile across her intelligent face.

"So you might as well go out with each other."

"This is nice," Ranka smiled as she saw Miyu in a romantic position. "Please don't let me disturb you. Anyway, I have to go. Goodbye Miyu, nice seeing you again." Then Ranka skipped away from them.

Miyu and Chisato continued to stare at each other's eyes. Miyu felt the shaking and shyness from Chisato's arms and by looking at the shade of red on her cheek. She tried to calm her down by stroking her cheek with the palm of her hand. Chisato leaned against the stroking hand peacefully as she closed her eyes.

"We'll leave you lovers alone," Yukari told them as she and Hisae departed them and normally went to class. "Though the bell is about to ring, so if you're going to kiss make it quick."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chisato asked Miyu feeling the tears down her face. "Why? I loved you, we were best friends, you could have told me anything."  
"I didn't want to destroy our friendship by telling you I loved you." She admitted as she held Chisato closer to her chest. "I feared our friendship would disappear if I told you."

"It wouldn't have Miyu," Chisato shook her head as she held onto her waist tighter. "I had a crush on you as well. I think you're really beautiful, inside and out!"  
"Thank you, Chisato." Miyu said as se leaned her face on Chisato's shoulder.

"You're welcome, and I love you too." Chisato's crying ceased as they both stared at each other again. The honey haired girl quickly wiped her tears away and kissed Miyu on the cheek.

"See!" Shiina announced as she hopped onto Miyu's shoulder. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad. I've seen cases like this that haven't had the results they wanted. Anyway like I said, you two would make a cute couple."

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you Shiina," Miyu smirked as she tickled Shiina's fur.

"I was only trying to help." Shiina nodded. "So where's my credit?"  
"Thanks Shiina," Miyu and Chisato replied in unison, then stared at each other, shocked they said it at the same time.

Shiina sighed and then jumped to the floor. "See what I mean?" She then turned her back on them and walked away. "See you later lovers."


End file.
